Health Belief Model Wiki
Welcome to the ! Nursing Theories & Models: Their Importance to Nursing Practice Nursing theories or models are important and vital to nursing practice since they are a way to organize concepts and ideas. Theories and models are fundamental to nursing and allows guidance for nursing practice (Karnick, 2016). The importance of healthcare models to nursing is that models are often utilized to guide policy developments with the focus being on patient centered care (Ortiz, 2018). There are many nursing theories and models that are being utilized by nurses, sometimes without their knowledge. Health Belief Model (HBM) The Health Belief Model was first developed by a group of U.S. Public Health Service psychologists who wanted to investigate why only a small amount of people, despite its increased availability, were participating in free programs that were intended to prevent and detect disease (Glanz, Burke & Rimer, 2015). They theorized that what was encouraging or discouraging people from participating in preventable programs was people’s beliefs about whether they were at risk for disease and their perceptions of the benefits of trying to evade disease (Glanz et al., 2015). The Health Belief Model emphasizes that programs meant to prevent and detect disease, need to consider individual beliefs about the problem being addressed and the costs and barriers associated with changing a behavior, so that the focus is appropriate to changing behaviors that are not heavily influenced by society and social norms (Glanz et al., 2015; Health Belief Model, 2017). The six main constructs were expanded upon this theory and are as follows: # Perceived Susceptibility:' '''believing one is susceptible to a condition or that one is at risk (Glanz et al., 2015; Health Belief Model, 2017). # '''Perceived Severity': believing that a condition has serious consequences (Glanz et al., 2015). # Perceived Benefits:' '''believing that taking action would reduce susceptibility to a condition or its severity or that a behavior change will reduce risk (Glanz et al., 2015; Health Belief Model, 2017). # '''Perceived Barriers':' '''how one interprets the costs/barriers of the desired behavior or the belief that the costs of taking action are outweighed by the benefits (Glanz et al., 2015; Health Belief Model, 2017). # '''Cues '''t'o Action':' Factors that prompt action or strategies that activate readiness to change; for example, cues to action can be internal or external, ranging from experiencing symptoms of an illness to exposure to a campaign, a television ad or a physician reminder (Glanz et al., 2015; Health Belief Model, 2017; Jones et al., 2015). # '''Self-Efficacy: '''the feeling on confidence in one’s ability to successfully perform or take action (Glanz et al., 2015; Health Belief Model, 2017). ''Importance of HBM to Nursing Practice'' ''Advantages of HBM '' '('Glanz, Burke, & Rimer, B. K., 2015; Skinner, Tiro, & Champion, 2015; Luquis, & Kensinger, 2019) * Useful tool for predicting and explaining behavior * Interventions can be tailored to modify behavior * Personalized interventions to barriers have been proven to predict adherence to change * Based on individualized attitudes * Based on patients own perception * Can be applied to any health conditions * Focuses on individual beliefs ''Disadvantages of HBM''' '('Glanz, Burke, & Rimer, B. K., 2015; Skinner, Tiro, & Champion, 2015; Luquis, & Kensinger, 2019) * Does not address socio-cultural factors * Does not consider emotional aspect of behavior * Physiological factors can prevent actions despite motivation * It assumes health is a high priority in individuals * Lacks clear definitions of its components and how they are related Health Belief Model (HBM): Application to Nursing Practice References # Glanz, K., Burke, L. E. & Rimer, B. K. (2015). Health behavior theories. In K. L. Rich & J. B. Butts (Eds.), ''Philosophies and theories for advanced nursing practice ''(2nd ed., pp. 239 - 241). Burlington, MA: Jones & Bartlett Learning. # Karnick, P. M. (2016). Evidence-based practice and nursing theory. ''Nursing Science Quarterly, 29(4), 283–284. https://doi.org/10.1177/0894318416661107 (Links to an external site.). # Luquis, R. R., & Kensinger, W. S. (2019). Applying the health belief model to assess prevention services among young adults. International Journal of Health Promotion & Education, 57(1), 37–47. https://doi.org/10.1080/14635240.2018.1549958 (Links to an external site.). # Ortiz, M. R. (2018). Patient-Centered Care: Nursing Knowledge and Policy. Nursing Science Quarterly, 31(3), 291–295. https://doi.org/10.1177/0894318418774906. # Skinner, C. S., Tiro, J., & Champion, V. L. (2015). Health belief model. In K. Glanz, B. K. Rimer & J. Viswanath, (Eds.), Health behavior: Theory, research, and practice (5th ed., Vol. 2, pp. 75-89). Retrieved from https://books.google.com/books?hl=en&lr=&id=PhUWCgAAQBAJ&oi=fnd&pg=PA75&dq=health (Links to an external site.). Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse